User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 1
Welcome To (Undead) Bullworth "Where is everyone?" I asked myself. The whole school seemed to be abandoned. No one was around. Even on a rainy night like this, there would still be some activity. I looked at the Main Building for a second, then back at the gate. "It has to be better in there than it is out here", I told myself. I started making my way to the Main Building. Along the way, I definietly did not see any kind of activity. They all must be in the building, I thought. I walked up the steps and to the doors. I entered the building and sure enough, there was no one in here. No students, prefects, teachers. Not a living soul. A flash of lightning lit up the room in a creepy kind of way that you would see usually in a horror movie. "This is odd", I said. "HELLO", I hollored. There was no answer. "ANYONE HERE?" I asked. There was no reply at first, but then I heard a sound. The sound of someone yelling out of pain. From the sound of it, it came from the caferteria. I walked down to the caferteria to look for the source of the yelling. When I entered, I saw that the caferteria was a mess. The tables were flipped over, glass plates were shattered all over the room and there was even some weird, disgusting crap on the floor near the counter. It looked like something that Edna must have cooked the night before. But when I took a closer look at the matter on the floor, I saw that it was a chewed-up head. "Gross", I said as I backed up. It was so horrifying to look at, I couldn't tell who owned it before someone decided to put it in their mouth. I just wanted to throw up from seeing this, but another sound distracted me from the head. It came from behind the counter. I slowly went behind the counter and to where the sound originated. I looked and saw someone in a familiar brown suit. One that Crabblesnitch worn everyday. But what was he doing? I walked closer to him and saw that he was holding down a student to the ground. I heard him growl and then heard the kid he was holding down grasp for air. "Dr. Crabblesnitch?" I spoke out. Just then, I saw Constantinos' head drop down from Crabblesnitch's mouth and saw blood dripping from his mouth onto Constantinos' face. Crabblesnitch then slowly turned towards me and growled. He got up and then slowly walked towards me. As he did, I saw that there was blood all over his crappy suit. That was when I knew he wasn't Crabblesnitch anymore. "Stay away from me", I warned him. But as soon as I said that, he grabbed me by the arm and then bit me right on my shoulder. "OOOWWW", I yelled. I took a frying pan off the stove and then bashed him over the head with it a few times. Finally, he was knocked out and I pushed him off me. "What is wrong with you?" I asked him. I then stomped on his neck to make sure that he stayed down. I went over to Constantinos' body and looked at his neck. Surely enough, Crabblesnitch was feasting on his neck. "I never thought Crabblesnitch was a cannibal", I told myself. I then left the caferteria, seeing that I wasn't going to find anybody friendly down there. As soon as I was back in the main hall however, I saw more of what Crabblesnitch was: staff that worked here before but now eat flesh. "Forget this, I'm not going to be anybody's feast", I told myself. I ran out the front door and soon saw more of them outside. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran for my life. I need a safe place, I thought. I'll go to the Boys' Dorm. I ran back in the direction of the dorm, but before I could get to the doors, these two boys with Spud Guns stopped me in my tracks. "Don't shoot", I told them. "Get down", one of them ordered me. I landed on my stomach as they both fired on the flesh-eaters. As soon as they finished off the biters, one of them pulled me onto my feet and dragged me into the dorm. "Take it easy. Do you know who I am?" I asked the stranger. Before he could reply, the other one told him, "Do you see his arm?" The stranger pointed his gun at me and asked, "When were you bitten?" "A few minutes ago. Why?" I asked him. He turned to his partner and replied, "That's not the usual time of infection". "Infection?" I asked. "We better take him to whatever dorm room he has", the partner suggested. "Which room is yours?" he asked. "First one on the right", I told them. He then roughly pulled me to my room and pushed me in. "Whatever you do, stay in this room or I will personally shoot a hot potato down your throat", he threatened me. "Why?" I asked concernly. "It's best if you don't find out", he told me. His friend came into the room and laid down a bunch of junk food on my bed. "We will keep you in here for 24 hours. If you turn out fine by then, we'll let you out", he told me. "What?" I asked. "Please do what we say. Our lives depend on it", he said. They both left the room and then from the sound of it, boarded it up. Then I heard them open some other doors and say, "He's secured. You all can come out now". There was probably more people in the common room waiting for the signal. But what did they have to worry about me? I guess I won't get an answer for the next 24 hours. 24 Hours Later; 8:00 PM It's been twenty-four hours now since I was trapped in this room. I am completely bored out of my mind and I still have yet to know what is going on. Just when I was about to go nuts, one of the boys from yesterday came into the room. This kid had short brown hair, brown eyes and he was also growing a mustache and beard from the looks of it. "I see you haven't changed. You must have some form of an antibody within you", he told me. He came up close to me and offered an hand shake. "My name is Clayton Burdette", he insisted. "Jimmy Hopkins and don't ask how I'm doing", I told him. I got up from my bed and then said, "I came here 5 minutes and Crabblesnitch as well as some others tried to eat me. Then I got stuck in my own dorm room and now here we are, talking like everything is alright. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" "You obviously don't watch alot of movies and read alot of comic books, do you?" he asked me. But before I could reply, two familiar faces came into the room. "Oh my God, you're still alive", Zoey said as she came up to me and gave me one of the wettest kisses I ever had. I could tell she was crying for my condition. "Glad to have you back, Jimmy", Pete said profoundly as we touched knuckles. "What is going on around here?" I asked them. "Literally, you don't know what's going on?" Clayton asked. "Vinewood Undead? Resident Evil?" Pete asked. "''The Walking Dead ''comic book series?" Zoey pointed out. "These things are zombies. They don't care who you are, they'll eat you no matter what. It's all a part of their basic need: the need to feed", Clayton finally told me. "Zombies?" I couldn't believe it. "When you were bitten, we couldn't take a risk and have you infecting everyone else in the building. That's why you were in here for so long. The infection rate is around a few seconds to a few minutes, but we couldn't take a risk though. Sorry about that, but we thought you were better not knowing about it while you transformed", Clayton said. "What caused all this?" I asked them. "We don't know. Might be a mutation of the rabies virus, a terrorist attack....or even your so-called 'healthly' school food", Clayton said. "While you were back in the Main Building, did you come across Constantinos by any chance? He was suppose to bring us some food and we haven't seen him since" Pete stated. "That is true. We don't have much food left in this building. We usually send a couple guys into the Main Building to get us some supplies, but Constatinos went alone and we haven't seen him since", Zoey told me. "Last time I saw him, Crabblesnitch was chewing on his neck back in the kitchen", I told her. Clayton sighed in frustration from hearing about Constatinos' fate. "I told him he needed a partner. Now I got to endanger two other souls to finish what he started", he said in an angry tone. "Why don't we take the building from those walking corpuses", I asked him. "We don't know how many there are in the building, let along the ground floor. If all of us go in there at once, we might as well shoot ourselves in the head to not go through the pain of being torn to pieces", he said. "Then get the best guys you got to go in there", I suggested. "The only best guys we got right now are you, me and some large bully". "Russell's alive?" I asked. Just then, Russell came into the room and started to give me a very hard bear hug. "Russell was worried that little buddy would become dead buddy", he stated. "Missed you too, Russell. Now put me down", I ordered as I tried to breathed. He planted my feet back on the floor and let me go. "Good boy", I stated. And thank God I could breath again. "You really think that we could take the Main Building from those things?" Clayton asked me. "So far, they look slow and dump. I think if we don't get cornered, then we have a chance of taking the interior from them", I told him. "The thin normal ones look slow, but there's some fat ones that can charge at super speed if they get close enough", he told me. "Fat, super-speed zombies. That just made my day", I replied sarcastically. "You really think we could take the building?" Clayton asked concernly. "I believe we could", I told him. "We all better get some rest then. Tomorrow, we'll think of some plan. I just hope you're right. We need the supplies. And not to mention the Infirmary would be useful as well for medical supplies", he said. Everyone then started to leave the room. But before Clayton could leave, I asked him one more question. "You're not from around here, are you?" I asked. "I'm from New Orleans. Down there, there's lots of stuff about paranormal creatures and wicked voodoo stuff. My dad believed in zombies down there. I always thought people down there were out of their mind, but I guess I was wrong". "You're here at Bullworth why?" I asked him. "I was kicked out of one of the richest schools down there and my parents felt that being here will keep me straight", he said. "They thought wrong and now you have to worry about getting your flesh eaten by a walking corpse", I told him. "You can say that again", Clayton agreed. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Seeing that there wasn't anything else to do, I decided to hit the sack till morning. Though I couldn't as I kept thinking about what was going on outside. This has to be a really bad dream, I told myself. I bit myself on the arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Crap, it hurts. Whatever was going on right now, someone has to have an answer as to how all this started. I guess once I help secure the Main Building, then I'll go look for others in the town and see who knows what is going on. Hopefully, I will find anymore survivors out there. Category:Blog posts